Ardor
by Klayko
Summary: A deeper look into the hopeless and romantic relationship between Alice Munro and Uncas. PG13 for sexual content, violence and language.
1. Alice I

She had seen him glance her way several times during the past hour; nothing unusual. Nothing to cause suspicion of any other feeling than companionship. _Why then_, Alice thought to herself as she lay awake under the vast galaxy only the hours of midnight revealed, _do I feel the need for him to hold me, to whisper things into my ear in a language I cannot understand?_

All around her, there was life. A young doe warily grazed under the pale face of moonlight. A cricket chirped, followed by more of it's kind. Alice carefully counted the number of chirps she had heard, then added forty. _Sixty-nine degrees_, she concluded, _probably not accurate, but it seems about right._

Her eyes grew heavy, and sleep, she felt, was soon to come. She had walked many miles after the attack on the road, and she was tired. A cool breeze blew throughout the densely forested area, fanning Alice's cheek as she began to doze off. A sudden rustle in a nearby bush abruptly woke her, and unable to fall back to sleep, she lay, staring unblinkingly through the darkness of night.

__

He does not. .Cannot feel the same; of this I am sure Alice reasoned, her focal point now a great oak whose branches wavered in the night air, _How could he, anyway? I am of different race, of different culture than he, and if we ever did join, disgrace would settle on both our names._

Such thoughts saddened Alice, and she came to the decision not to think so negatively. After all, no one, living nor dead knew of this secret ardor that kept Alice awake at the unreasonable hours of night, just dreaming of him. Of Uncas.

A sigh was heard; soft, and obviously taken hostage by the dreams dreamt by those pure of heart. Almost at once, Alice recognized the slight vocal accent to the exhaled breath. "Uncas" she mouthed, the ends of her mouth turned upwards to a slight smile.

Alice sat up, leaning upon her right elbow for support as she searched the slew of sleeping bodies until she found him; his silhouette was quite visible underneath a small evergreen, and Alice was quite surprised that she had not noticed him beforehand.

Every move he made, every breath he took, Alice noticed. His muscles, hard and firm, shown vaguely beneath his thin shirt, and something within Alice burned with an erotic desire. Her breath grew heavy as she imagined their naked bodies next to one another, kissing and holding one another with a passion burning like white fire. All too soon did Alice come to a realization of her fantasy, and turning her face away from the Native, scolded herself for thinking such shameful things.

At that moment, Alice flinched as a cold raindrop fell onto her bare arm. It was several seconds later when the downpour came; drenching the party until they dripped with rainwater. The three Mohicans, Cora and Duncan had all awakened as they, too felt the icy drops on their skin. Unlike the others, who crawled underneath the shelter of a pine, Alice remained motionless on the ground, her arms extended to the heavens. In a few minutes, the front of her dress would soak through, but she didn't care. She was glad that it would and hoped that Uncas would notice, somehow knowing that he would; her clothes were made of thin material to escape the agonies of summer heat. Though small and tear-drop like in appearance, Alice's breasts were full and curved softly to compliment her rather petite figure. The cloth clung to Alice's body like another layer of skin, making her breasts more prominent than they ever were when her dress was dry. She hated to think of herself acting as a tramp would behave in this situation, but her mind, body and soul so longed for Uncas's touch, that Alice was almost willing to attempt anything. As she, too began to make her way toward the pine that sheltered the rest of the party, Alice smiled to herself and brushed through her long, golden hair with her slender fingers, feeling the rain beating down on her body with unmerciful force. .


	2. Uncas I

She was all he could think about. Her face; so dainty and fair, was all he could dream about. As he lay there, motionless while caught in the early stages of sleep, Uncas smiled softly, secretly to himself. _Who would have ever thought, that I have fallen in love. . With miss Alice Munro_, the Indian thought, slightly amused by the strange fact that indeed it was possible for a "heartless, blood-thirsty , son-of-a-bitch savage", as many have called him, to think tenderly of a white girl, who was barely past the age of sixteen.

He has killed many men, drunk ale and brandy until he could've drowned in it and seen things not even a man past ninety should see, but this. . This was the first time he has ever taken an interest in any woman. These feelings, these dreams were all so new to him- Uncas was worried; whenever miss Munro came to mind, a hunger awakened within him. And whenever the most shameful fantasies were dreamt, a stirring in his loins would waken him from his vision. _Is this all normal?_ the Native wondered, furrowing his dark brows.

__

If only I could hold her Uncas thought, closing his eyes gingerly _If only I could touch her fair skin, would I be content. . ._

But his words were hollow. He would never be happy until he knew Alice was his and only his. Uncas would never rest easy, knowing that any other man lay in bed with her.

__

But what am I thinking? It is obvious she comes from a wealthy, noble family of good reputation Uncas thought, all hopes of ever drawing closer to her seemingly dashed, -_And I am no more than a trapper, whose name shall be forgotten when I am gone. What hope have I with her?_

If only he knew that the same attraction, the same desire burned within miss Alice Munro as well. However, the mind is often restricted to know of such things until a more appropriate time, and in this such case, both Uncas and Alice remain oblivious to the fact that indeed their feelings are mutual.

And so, in a bitter and melancholy mood, Uncas sighed; his breath was warm, and a hint of his voice tone could be heard as he exhaled. Exhausted from the days trek, Uncas rolled over onto his back, and closed his eyes. At once, dreams of his Alice haunted his sleep, thus Uncas thought to force himself to focus on other things- he had killed a Huron warrior that day in the forest, first thrusting his small dagger into the man's abdominal area, then finishing him off quickly by slitting his throat. Though with much effort, Uncas remembered every drop of the warrior's blood that was spilled, every movement his victim made before Uncas cut his throat in a single motion. His method of keeping his mind off of Alice proved successful. For a short while, anyway.

Hours passed before the night grew cold and foggy; two obvious signs of rain, and Uncas had fallen into a deep sleep. What he dreamt in that time is unknown, but by the way his breathing grew heavy and how his long, calloused fingers eagerly gripped the loose dirt beneath him, anyone would guess that whatever it was he saw, Alice was included.

Alas, all dreams; sweet fantasies or horrific nightmares, never last long. This time, it was the icy drops of rain the Native felt stinging his flesh that brought him from his visions. The rain fell softly at first, but then all at once, it became a downpour.

Squinting against the storm, Uncas saw her; laying still on the ground as the others beckoned her, and himself to join them under the shelter of a pine tree. Alice's arms were stretched to their full extent, her fingers spread and welcoming the cold precipitation to her once dry body. _Even as wet and saturated as a river otter, she is gorgeous _Uncas thought as he, too began to run for the large pine in which his father, Hawkeye, the redcoat and miss Cora Munro were sheltered under.


	3. Alice II

Alice, now joined with the rest of the party sits near her sister, Cora; their hair is matted, their skin reddened by the heat and the stinging impact of the raindrops. A moan escapes from Cora's lips, expressing the misery she felt from her wet corset. Alice recognized her sister's discomfort at once, though she herself was grateful that she had not worn one of those stiff undergarments that day.

Uncas was there, under the tree as well; still dripping, still cold, still beautiful. Alice could see his arms and torso tremble and shiver with the chill, and at once wished she could wrap her arms around him; warming him even in the least bit. She wished she could embrace him with all of her passion, kiss his cheeks, his lips, his neck. She wished she could feel his strong arms hold her, securing their oblivious and secret ardors for one another.

__

Make love to me, dearest, Alice pleaded mentally _I will try to please you in every way and any way my anatomy would allow me to. I will do anything, say anything, go anywhere as long as I knew you would be waiting for me; ready to comfort and secure my mind and body with your strong embraces and the sweet kisses of your mouth. Just love me, my dream. . ._


	4. Uncas II

There she was; golden hair tangled and dripping with water. Her floral patterned dress had darkened from it's creamy hue as it collected the water falling from the sky. Just as Alice hoped and anticipated, Uncas noticed the woman's breasts; their form enhanced prominently by the wet cloth clinging to her skin, her nipples, erect and protruding hard like little rocks. _God, she is beautiful_ the Native thought, wondering if her beauty increased if she should peel off her wet clothing.

Unlike the first time he had seen her, Uncas was unable to take his eyes off of her; he was so enticed by Alice that he fell into a trance-like state. He licked his lips, fantasizing a possible tryst once they all had reached Fort William Henry. _Damn_ Uncas thought, scolding himself for his hopes, for something in his mind told him this dream would never come true; and though it shocked him, some moments, like this one, he believed that this delusion of a romance with Alice Munro was only ever possible in his deepest dreams.

In most cases, such situations would, and did prove unworkable. Uncas knew that, and did not fight with the common day reality. _I know I will not have her. I should embrace that, and move on and forget that I even laid eyes on her. But wait- _Uncas, about to mentally rant on about the improbability of the matter, was at a sudden loss for words as he noticed something. Something wonderful, something that made it hard for the Indian to breathe _She is looking at me; just me. Only me. And smiling.. ._

It was true; Alice Munro had been gazing dreamily at Uncas for several minutes; a soft and sensual smile tracing across her pink lips. Like any man in love, Uncas became enthralled by this look of affection.

Moments passed before Uncas had the courage to look Alice in the eye; no words were spoken, and no gestures were made between the two of them. They just stared, both completely comfortable with the silence surrounding them. _Her eyes_ Uncas thought, a discreet smile appearing on his lips _are like the water; swirling and dancing with life. Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. ._


	5. Alice III

The rain would not stop. Falling, stinging, soaking. The powerful downpour refused to cease, forcing the party of six to remain, confined underneath the pine tree. The men of the group showed no discomfort, although they certainly felt it as even through the thick branches of the tree, rain began to trickle down and sting the flesh already cold, already dripping. The women, however, especially Cora made their misery known to all; moans and exaggerated sighs announced their suffering at the hands of soaked-through dresses made extremely heavy and unmanageable by the water it carried within it's seams.

"'Tis so damn hard to breathe!" Cora sighed, speaking to her sister who had begun wringing out her skirts "Please, speak to me Alice; keep my mind off of this wretched corset!"

Alice, who had laughed softly at Cora's plea smiled, and placed her palm on her sister's back. Through the fabric of Cora's dress, Alice was able to trace the rigid outline of her sister's undergarment, and grimaced as she imagined out uncomfortable it had to feel. "I simply cannot wait to see papa" Alice began, her voice shaking because of the biting cold.

Cora, also chilled to the bone stifles what would be an exaggerated moan; her corset is heavy, and her breaths are restricted to short gasps. "Oh, Alice!" Cora whimpers, rubbing both of her hands together in a warming motion.

Heyward, who had been admiring miss Cora Munro sat with an elbow on his knee, his complexion obscured by wisps of golden hair that had fallen from it's once neat ponytail. He had been visualizing the hour she would accept his offer of marriage when suddenly, seeing her utter discomfort, he frowns while removing his vibrant red coat, offering it to Cora in a gentleman-like fashion. "Miss Munro- Cora, please accept this. Though it is a trifle wet, 'tis all I can offer"

Cora eagerly took Heyward's jacket, smiling to show her gratitude. Slipping the rather wet garment on, Cora sighed, thinking back to the hour that Duncan had asked for her hand. She knew she should accept- it was what people expected. For some odd reason, Cora came to realize that she had expected it as well. But then again, her heart spoke differently. _Love is not present here_ she would sometimes hear it whisper _You will make a mistake if you accept. Marry him, and you'll regret it._

"Duncan is absolutely gallant!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, her voice barely above a whisper "If you don't marry him, Cora- I shall"

She didn't mean it, about taking Duncan as her partner. She couldn't, and never would. In fact, the reason why she had made such a comment was unknown even to her. Maybe it was to erase all suspicion of a secret admiration in Uncas to Cora. Maybe. . Maybe she had said such a thing to perhaps even hide it from herself. Maybe. Maybe that had been the reason.

Lust for an Indian, a savage was a shameful thing to admit in Alice's society. She would never reveal this ache for him to anyone. _It is dishonorable what I am doing _Alice thought, watching the rain fall from the skies and onto the sodden earth below _It is dishonorable, but then again. . So erotic. . ._


	6. Uncas III

For once, his thoughts were directed to something else other than miss Munro; a small caterpillar slowly wormed it's way over the obstacles of a pine branch, it's flexible body curling with each poised movement. Mesmerized by it's wary path across the pointy bough, Uncas stared at the insect, unblinkingly. At one moment, the Native reached out, subconsciously to touch the worm, but was stopped when it suddenly lost the balance it once had, and plummeted to the mossy forest floor.

Uncas stared long and hard at the small, slender body of the insect which was slowly crawling back to the roots of the pine, ready to climb into it's branches, ready to try and conquer the massive boughs. _It's amazing _Uncas thought to himself, still enthralled by the caterpillar _Amazing that something so small, so delicate has so much determination._

Though his situation hardly related to that of the caterpillar's, Uncas thought intensely on the little bug. Perhaps it was meant for him to take notice of the worm, for a deeper and more mysterious reason than to take pleasure in the amusement of watching it try once, twice then three times to climb the branch, but still fail.

What was going through the Native's mind as he pondered on this reasoning? Thoughts of Alice? Possibly. Thoughts of his future and what the hands of time would bestow? Maybe. Uncas's true considerations are kept confined within the walls of his mind; unknown to you or me, or anyone who has been questioning the matter. Some things, like this, are simply meant to be kept secret, and secret is what they shall remain. Always. Forever.


	7. Alice IV

A light slumber had taken Alice captive for the past hour; her breathing had slowed, and with comfort, her body temperature had risen. It was a dreamless sleep, granted for the presence of rest only. With senses weakened by this siesta, Alice was completely oblivious to the small spider beginning to crawl up her bare arm -it's long and slender legs barely making a whispered impact on Alice's skin.

Had she known that her secret lover's gaze never left her in the time her eyes were shut to the world, perhaps Alice would have tried to present herself in a more appealing way. But no matter how many times she gently pinched her cheeks to bring color to her rather pale skin, or combed through her long, matted hair with her slender fingers, there was no way to make Uncas think higher of her than just her simple artlessness.

Silence encased the party similar to how a cocoon encases a developing butterfly; life and energy was certainly present, but in some sense, it was yet to ripen under closed eyelids. Not all were asleep, however- Hawkeye and Chingachook were ever watchful in the time most of their comrades - Cora, Duncan and Alice- were slumbering. And Uncas, whose gentle brown eyes were somehow magnetized to Alice's sweet face hadn't slept a wink since the night before.

Somewhere in the vast forest canopy, a coyote yipped; it's high-pitched vocal range carrying on through the rest of the area, somehow lingering on the light fog blanketing close to the earth.

Positions shifted; Duncan awoke with a start, his gaze modifying quickly through a strange state of anxiety. _No danger is present_ the redcoat concluded, stretching the muscles of his forearms. Seeing the rain had greatly decelerated but hadn't yet ceased altogether, Duncan Heyward let out an agitated sigh. "I've had about enough of this bloody damn weather! Can we not traverse through it? We have been idle long enough, and the rain seems to have slowed down a great deal"

"Not yet" Uncas replied after the while no one spoke up

"And why is that?" Heyward persisted, his temper shortening

"Ground is too wet" Uncas went on explaining "Leave footprints in the mud for anyone who's tracking us"

"Who in bloody hell would be tracking us!?" The redcoat ejaculated, not realizing that his forceful tone had awakened the sleeping Cora.

Hawkeye, who had been listening irritably to the conversation suddenly but in; "First off, the girl's people. Don't 'ya think that _someone_ would've heard the gunshots, came a 'looking and found all them dead folks? From my reckonin', the Miss Munros' are quite the leading ladies in that town of 'yers, so did it ever occur to 'ya that _someone'll_ looking 'fer them?"

Verbally defeated, Duncan said nothing to his defense- Hawkeye had prominently highlighted the stupidity in the major's question. However, the scout persisted with this oral crucifixion of Heyward's pride.

"And second off, that back there wad'nt the only Huron war party out here. There'll be more, mark it, and they'll be trackin' the killers of their tribe down 'till whoever shot a single bullet at one of 'em painted faces is dead." Hawkeye growled, staring deep into the redcoat's hazel contemplation with his own pair of cold eyes "'An if any Huron warriors find us, they won't be askin' any questions. An' even if _we _did, they'd answer with their tomahawks"

A soft whimper arose from Cora's throat, and suddenly Duncan's expression softened as he turned his attention toward her. "Did we wake you, Miss Munro?" the major asked politely, secretly rejoicing at this lucky change of subject.

Cora gently shook her head, bringing her right hand to her forehead as if to signify a headache. "No, no. I'll manage. Do not worry yourself over nothing, Duncan. It had been time for me to awaken anyhow"

Wrapping Heyward's red-hued coat tightly around her shoulders, Cora smiled faintly as if to affirm her forgiveness for any guilt of waking her from her slumber. "But I am terribly hungry." Miss Munro added, shivering from the coolness of the air "Is there nothing to eat?"

Chingachook, who had remained utterly silent for the past straying hours then spoke in a low, raspy voice; "We wait until ground is hard. Then we will move on to your Fort William Henry. We find food deeper in the forest where game is plenty"

Although not particularly the answer she had hoped for, Cora smiled and nodded. "Alright" she sighed, leaning her back against the tree's trunk "We'll wait. . ."


	8. Uncas IV

She was sleeping -a soundless and peaceful air about her, prominently highlighting her quaint femininity. Her dress and chemise had nearly dried, relieving her skin of the clinging wetness of damp clothing. Every breath she took, her small chest gently rose and fell -It was all so stimulating to Uncas. Just seeing her caused a flood of dishonorable thoughts ravaging through his mind.

The party had still not moved, and the feeling of an aching back and cramped legs was shared by all. Uncas, who had begun to carve a small figurine out of a fallen pine branch with his small dagger had not spoken a single word since it had started to rain nearly three hours ago.

He had always been known as a seldom-speaking man, keeping to himself even in the most chaotic moments. Many of his father's companions had depicted Uncas as useless -some even dared to refer to him as a fag. In his twenty-three years he had never held a woman, nor did he speak much of being attracted to one, but he was no fagot.

Uncas's father watched his son through partially closed lids -in his heart, he knew that Uncas had discovered what love was. Such romance had been concealed within his muscular body long enough for it to be quite obvious to those who knew him well to see the change in his attitude when Alice was near. It was unusual that Hawkeye had not taken notice, but the truth would be shown soon enough.

A long while passed before Uncas grew tired of his project and set it, along with his blade down on the soft bed of pine needles strewn about the area. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, then whispered to a stop. The humidity in the air was as strong as ever, but at long last, the weather had finally taken a rest.

Duncan, who had been on edge since taking shelter under the tree had been paying close attention to the _tcshhhh_ing of the falling rain, and was immediately aware when it had come to desist. Poking his head out of the branches and into the outside atmosphere, the major let out a gleeful sigh, and flashed his whitened grin "The rain has come to stop" said he, fetching his hat from the branch it had been suspended on "We must awaken the ladies to hurry on our way, for I fear that their father will be worried enough as it is-"

Chingachook and Hawkeye were silent, and did not bother to even glance at Duncan, much less speak with him. Uncas exhaled sharply in annoyance of his father and half-brother. Alas, the Native broke the still and humid silence to explain to Major Heyward that the party would not be moving until daybreak, at the earliest.

"We cannot move, not yet" said Uncas, clearing his throat thrice "Ground is. . .Too wet, see? If anyone is following us, we leave footprints in the mud"

An angry and agitated glare proved Duncan's discontent. "Who in the bloody hell would be tracking us?!" the major snapped, loudly enough to have awakened the two sleeping females.

Uncas was both offended and amused at Duncan's ignorant and rather stupid question. He did not expect a white man to be educated in the ways of the wild, but was quite surprised to discover such a stupidity as _this_.

In the matter of a few moments, Hawkeye rose to verbally overthrow the redcoat and to settle all and any conflict within Duncan's mind. With his usual sarcastic and blunt was of speaking, Hawkeye put to rest the major's tongue, and the silent, impatient atmosphere was regained.


	9. Alice V

Once awakened by the loud conflict between the three men, Alice was unable to bring herself to fall asleep as she did before. A searing, hollow pain slowly began to eat away at Alice's gut -hunger. None of the six had eaten since the latter morning, and not a single scrap of anything sustaining was present. The younger of the sisters sighed heavily, licking her thin, pink lips with her tongue. She felt dizzy, as though any sudden movements would cause her to faint -out of ill feeling and tire, Alice leaned her back against the trunk of a great pine tree and began to smooth out the soft wrinkles in her dress with her pale, womanly fingers.

The morning air was laden with chill, and Alice felt an almost numbing cold in every corner of her body. It was as though her insides were afire while her mantle was as frozen over like a pond in the winter -a sudden strong and abrupt shiver shook the whole of Alice's body, and even when summoned by her senses, it would not stop.

Cora, who had once again succumbed to sleep was laying in a fetal position next to Alice, and when called to wake, did not budge. Frustrated with the deepness of her elder sister's sleep, Alice swiftly brought a hand to Cora's ankle, and shook it. This action caused an extreme wave of dizziness to overcome Alice, and a rattling cough rose from her throat. "Cora!" Alice barked hoarsely, shaking her sister once more "_Cora_!"

And thus did the eldest daughter of Munro awaken to see her sister pale-faced and dazed with ailment. "Oh!" Cora exclaimed sleepily, rising to a sitting position and bringing a palm to Alice's fore head "You are burning with fever -have we nothing to ear nor drink?" The question had been directed to the men of the party, who, save Uncas shook their heads wearily -they had nothing.

"I have water" Uncas said softly, reaching into his shirt and revealing a small and dented metal flask. Alice smiled weakly, and two rosebushes grew romantically dark on her pale cheeks. "Thank you, sir" Alice whispered, feebly reaching out to accept Uncas's flask.

It was no more than a half of a moment, maybe even less than that. It happened so quick that not even the gods took any notice. Really, it was nothing to fuss over -but who was fussing? While closing her fingers around the cold metal flask, their two hands whispered a touch -it was more than enough, and a smoldering ash sparked to life.


	10. Uncas V

The touch sent a series of chills down Uncas's spine. It was such a simple thing, really. Accidental, unimportant and quite over embellished in the mind of the native. Despite the strength of his inner feelings, Uncas shied away as Alice accepted the flask from him and took a long drink from it.

She had closed her eyes as the water flowed from the container and into her mouth, relieving the soreness as it riveted it's way down to her stomach. Uncas had been watching her as she quenched her thirst, and had taken notice -and deep interest- in the way Alice's lips had slightly curled around the flask's opening as she drank. Oh! How he longed to trace his finger along the thin, beautiful outline of her mouth, bringing his own to them and embracing her in a long, worthwhile kiss. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to do just that. The primal need for food was ignored and forgotten as the passion play he so longed for was envisioned in his mind.

"Sir-" Alice said softly, capping the flask and nimbly handing it back to Uncas "Thank you."

At first, Uncas said nothing, but looked at her, hoping his feelings of affection would not show through. After a moment of sweet silence, Uncas nodded, and took the flask from Alice's hand, being careful to keep his fingers away from hers as he received it from her hand.

Tucking the metal flask into his belt, Uncas leaned reliably back into the tree behind him, wincing a bit as the rough bark dug into his skin through the thinness of his shirt. Closing his eyes, Uncas was praying for sunlight to dry up to remaining water on the ground so that the party could move onward. The closeness, stickiness and misery of it all was beginning to bite at him.

As all were beginning to settle in as the sun began to slowly sink behind the clouds as it had always done, Chingachook eyed his son tenderly, sensing his subtle impatience. Clearing his throat of the silence that had been sitting within him for the past few hours, Chingachook smiled reassuringly "We will walk in the morning. Sleep now -tomorrow will be a long day."


	11. Alice VI

Sunlight beamed weakly through the misaligned branches of the pine that had served as shelter for the party for the past two nights. The warm, golden rays of morning shone dimly on Alice Munro's cheek, awakening her as the porcelain skin of her visage took on a flushed glow.

It seemed to the sleepy-eyed Alice that months had passed since she had stepped into the outside world. It had been two full days since the rain that had forced them under the tree in the first place had fallen. The ground had dried reasonably, and as Hawkeye motioned for the rest of the group to emerge from the shelter, Cora took Alice by the hand, squeezing it gently as if to reassure all hope that had been either doubted or completely lost by the young Munro sister.

The delicate breeze seemed to play it's own primal aria as it weaved itself expertly through the branches and leaves of the forest's trees. This had no meaning for some -only a cooling relief from the uncomfortable warmness of wool clothing. Yet, for others who had been well cultured in the ways of the Earth, the wordless song became proof that a higher force was indeed present. Where Alice stood between the two was uncertain, for she was most accustomed to the traditional, _civilized _way of thinking, yet - in some, dark corner of her heart, Alice longed for the unexpected, the unorthodox. . .The savage. . .

The party of six moved silently under the cloudless sky, walking rather briskly despite the hunger reminding them all of better times. It was long after noon before Chingachook signaled Hawkeye -who had remained near the tail of the group- to stop at the top of a near hill for rest.

As the party reached the crest of the knoll, fatigue wrestled with each of their spirits, dampening the stamina that they had all so gallantly expressed during the day's trek. All were quiet for a time, only glancing at each other momentarily before returning their gaze to the ground. The air around them was cool, and the sounds of the nearby river was the only thing that seemed to break the otherwise silent-as-the-grave atmosphere. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Hawkeye sprang up from the ground, and mentioned for Uncas to follow him to the edge of the hilltop -looking over all landscapes that awaited them.

Alice watched carefully, yet subtly, as the two men spoke quietly to one another, occasionally pointing to some unknown point off in the distance. It was not long before Hawkeye and Uncas made their way back to the others. Immediately, Uncas took a seat next to Chingachook, as Hawkeye remained standing when he opened his mouth to speak:

"The Fort is about ten 't twelve miles off. We should make it by tonight if we all keep up a good pace. O'course, I ain't in no hurry or nothing'. But if you folks want to reach William Henry soon, 'yeh best be not waitin' till any later than a few minutes. With them ladies getting' tired, n'all -'yeh might be wantin' to get a move on it."

Duncan, who had furrowed his brow in disgust at Hawkeye's crass referral to Cora and Alice Munro as _them ladies_, was silently brewing an insulting lecture on proper dialect for Hawkeye when Cora suddenly stood, taking Alice's hand and began to smooth out her skirts.

Disappointed that Cora had suddenly disrupted the moment for his plan to defile Hawkeye, Duncan frowned and confusedly looked up at her, squinting against the sunlight. "Miss Munro -what are you doing? You heard the scout -we still had a moment longer to rest before we begin to walk again."

"Yes, I know Duncan." Cora said congenially "But I am simply _aching _to see Papa, and I am sure Alice is feeling likewise. And besides- I truly do not wish to spend another night out in the open, despite the good care our guides have shown us."

"I understand, Miss -but I really must protest. You haven't even had anything-"

Hawkeye, who had been impatiently waiting for an agreement to be made, suddenly cut in on the converstion:

"Well, you heard her- I reckon that she sure as hell wants to see her 'Pa, and if she was as dead-tired as you make it seem like she should be, the lady wouldn't be makin' the suggestion to move on, would she? Why don't 'yeh let her make up her own mind if she wants to keep on a'walking or not?"

An internal line within the Major had been crossed. In rage, Duncan sprang to his feet and placed his hand on his hollistered pistol. "I will not allow a goddamned savage tell me what I shall and shall not do!"

At this, Cora's arms flew up as she positioned herself between the two men. "Stop it at once, both of you! I am able to decide myself what I am capable of.

"Now, Duncan -I regard your concern, but I am not a child anymore. If Alice and I are tired, we will not hesitate to say so, but as of now we are both eager to see our father as soon as time allows us. Please, Duncan -make no further argument about the subject. "

A silenced and reluctant Heyward nodded simply, bending down to retrieve his hat that had been resting on the ground near where he had been seated. No sooner was the ordeal put to rest when the party was once again walking toward their not-so-distant destination.


	12. Uncas VI

By the time that the sun had retreated behind a curtain of midnight , Uncas, and all others with him, found themselves physically spent. Twice, Uncas and Nathaniel had attempted to find game to fill the party's empty stomachs, but not even a small rodent was spotted, save for a wild turkey Uncas had aimed for, but missed by quite a ways off. It seemed that the past three days were catching up to all of them.

Stars shimmered dimly from the galaxy above them, and as Uncas slowly walked onward, he tilted his head back and discovered that some of the starts shaped patterns if mentally strung together. _ A serpant.. . A lion. . .A great dipper. . ._ At one time, Uncas thought he had pictured the profile of a woman's face, but his star-gazing was interrupted by the sudden and unmistakable sound of cannon fire off in the distance.

It was then that the pace quickened drastically. Not a word was spoken, but the feelings of uncertainty and alarm were shared by all.

When an abandoned canoe was discovered near the riverbank across from the Fort, Hawkeye urged the women into it, while Uncas, Chingachook, Duncan and himself pushed the boat into the waters, stepping into the cold river and pushing the canoe along, as there were no paddles to be found.

As he trekked through the murky waters, Uncas stepped lightly on the river floor beneath him. Through his moccasins, Uncas felt the thick mud lying on the bottom of the river, and was certain that if he put too much pressure on his heels, he would become stuck in the clay, and endanger the rest of the party with the time it took to release himself from it.

Alice was seated near the back of the canoe, and was positioned to Uncas's left. Her hands, he noticed, gripped so tightly onto the edge of the boat that her knuckles shown white. Tempted to put his own hand atop of hers, Uncas bit his lip in restraint. Just then, Alice glanced over her shoulder -momentarily looking directly into Uncas's eyes. _My god _ Uncas thought, quickly looking away _she has no idea what she's doing to me. . ._

They were soon on the opposite side of the river, and the Munro sisters quickly stepped out of the canoe. Completely soaked, the men emerged from the river and beaconed for the women to follow them to the Fort's entrance. Forming a protective circle around the two ladies, Hawkeye led the group, followed by Uncas and Duncan on either side of Alice and Cora, while Chingachook remained at the flank. A sudden burst of cannon fire cause all six to jump, and Alice -out of fear- grabbed onto the arm of the man on her right and clutched it closely to her breast. It was Uncas's.

He could feel her shaking uncontrollably against him, but out of fear or of the cold, Uncas was unsure. The moment was enthralling -it caught the Indian so off guard that his racing heart had skipped a beat. His hand instinctively searched for hers, and upon finding it, his fingers locked between Alice's. _I wonder if she can feel what I am feeling _thought Uncas as he felt Alice lean supportively against his shoulder.

Time had suddenly stopped, and every sight, smell, sound and feeling was taken to new heights. It was a truly sensual experience -none like Uncas had ever felt before. The few minutes that passed were not erotic. They were not romantic, nor were they targeted to any emotion save longing for protection and safety. Uncas knew this -but somehow the simple skin-on-skin contact was enough to break something inside of him. It was a strange feeling that Uncas both loved and hated. He knew then that he did not want to ever feel like this again.

He hoped he would. . .


	13. Alice VII

Fear had taken over all reasonability within Alice. _My god, my god. . . _Thought the terrified girl, jumping like a rabbit at each gunshot that was fired. _What's going to happen to me? My father. . .I need to find my father. . .He'll make everything alright -I know he will. Find him. I need to find my Papa. . ._

She was clutching her skirts in terror, her eyes wide and tear-stricken from all that was going on around her. Cora, who was at her immediate left, seemed strangely composed -her dark hair was pushed away from her face, and her chin was jutted forward and her eyes burned with the fire of a brave soldier. But under all of that courageous composure, Alice knew, was a frightened young girl shuddering despite her will to defy her true emotions. _How I wish I could be like that. Like Cora. . ._

For a split moment, everything seemed to fall to a standstill. No shots were fired, and the screams of the injured, the bellowing commands of the leaders and the chants of battle fell completely silent. Then, an earsplitting explosion sounded off nearby, and a flash of orange light lit up the darkness. The cannon fire shook the earth, and leaves on nearby trees shook from their branches. Alice yelped, her heart beating faster than anything she had ever felt before. In her fear and confusion, Alice grabbed onto the nearest thing to her right. It was an arm -a man's arm. A fearful glance brought Alice upon the face of the person on her right. It was Uncas.

Instinctively and out of desperation for comfort, Alice gripped his forearm tightly, holding it with all her fear and strength. She thought she felt his fingers slipping in between her own, but in the moments that passed, Alice became numb to everything except the nervousness and the terror causing her to think only of survival.

The party was near fifty yards away from the well-guarded entrance to the fort, and as bullets whizzed overhead, Alice clung tighter to Uncas's arm. Duncan, who had run ahead of the group, had managed to convince the guards to open the sally-port and once the rest of the party had reached the fort's doors, they immediately rushed into the safety of the interior.

Alice cringed -the smell of excrement, urine, gunpowder and. . . Something else she was not able to place filled the air to a sickening extent. The noise was deafening, and death it seemed, was everywhere. W_e've traveled through a nightmare only to arrive in hell_ Alice thought as she blinked against the thick smoke lingering in the atmosphere. A man of unknown identity suddenly approached Uncas, shouting above the noise

"I thought you wasn't joining up"

Uncas shook his head, still allowing Alice to cling to him "Didn't!"

Somehow, Hawkeye had heard the little-worded conversation, turned around and flashed a sarcastic grin "We just wanted to drop in to see how you boys were doin'!"

The man laughed, showing off a set of uncared for teeth. Alice stared at him as he patted Uncas on the back, turned and ran off to return to a group of men sitting above the ramparts. _They must be militia_ Alice thought as she turned her head back to the path in front of her.

Suddenly, out of a lit cabin door ran a tall, gray-haired figure clad in a red military uniform -it was Colonel Munro. Alice immediately released Uncas's arm, and ran to her father. "Papa, Papa!" Alice screamed hysterically, embracing her father tightly.

A look of confusion and anger showed on the Colonel's face. "Why are you here!" He asked, enraged. Cora looked at her father, stunned as Alice continued to cling to her father fearfully. Another cannon boomed, lighting up the night sky. "Never mind, let's talk inside. . Come-" Munro sighed as he ushered his daughters, Major Heyward and the three others inside to his quarters.

The next half hour crawled by slowly. Alice never left her father's side, loosely holding onto the scarlet jacket confirming his rank. The young Munro sister said nothing from the time when they entered the Colonel's quarters to when her father instructed her to accompany her sister to the sleeping chambers so that they could refresh themselves with dry clothes and a warm bed. Alice submissively obeyed, first kissing her father's cheek before taking Cora's hand and walking wearily to the room down the hall.


	14. Uncas VII

Colonel Munro's indifference astounded Uncas. After all Nathaniel had told him about the attacks on the frontier by Huron war parties, Munro said little and promised nothing. The militia, the Colonel had assured, would remain at William Henry. "Their duty is here now" Munro had growled, agitated from his current ordeal.

With his father and Nathaniel gone, Uncas found himself alone in the room given to them by the Colonel. The place smelled of new wood and gunpowder, and as Uncas sat himself wearily on the foot of the bed, the walls shook as another cannon burst into life. A painful knot in his right shoulder caused Uncas to fall to his back, and the iron-cast bed frame creaked under his weight. Reaching across to the suffering area, Uncas tried to massage his shoulder, but the spot where the pain lay was out of reach.

In the silence that surrounded him, Uncas sighed, wondering where Alice might be. A sudden need to see her brought the Mohawk to his feet, and as he paced around the room, images of the young girl were brought to life in his imagination.

It was as if he were the first of his kind to experience such an intensity in an ardor such as this. A well tamed face hid the emotions dancing within him from onlookers -his desperation for Alice would never be discovered lest he wish it be. And how he indeed wished of releasing such feelings from the captivity of his self. _Shout it from the mountaintop _ Uncas thought, throwing his head back and speaking softly in his native tongue words of incoherence _Or whisper it gently in a broken voice. . .However it may be said, it indeed must be said. Neither the winds of the earth nor the waves of the sea can overpower such a message. Such a love -such a passion cannot and must not go unspoken of. How sinful it would be to conceal such romance within the human heart. As same as it would be to place a rose beneath a bushel. No- I will not be guilty of such unjustness. My love for Alice will be revealed to her._

And as soon as the thoughts had trailed from his mind, Uncas had left the sleeping quarters, walking across the fort's grounds with the vigor of a man seeking a hidden treasure -for indeed he was one, in some context or another. Alice, he was sure, was alone. Hawkeye had gone with intentions of finding Cora Munro. _How easy it is for Nathaniel to act upon his impulses. _Uncas now had only the one burden of discovering the right words for her -for this work of Venus.

The Colonel Munro's quarters were in sight. Only a bit further was the Mohawk from Alice Munro. Clenched fists swayed at Uncas's side, matching the rhythm of his zealous stride. A soft, warm breeze whispered against his cheek, and for a moment, Uncas's eyelids closed and sent him to a world of sub consciousness. All tranquility was broken in a moment, when Uncas's name was suddenly called. Uncas's eyes opened, and found the man whose voice it was had beaconed to him. Chingachgook, who stood above the walls on a rampart with several other men nodded to his son, requesting his presence beside him. Before he strode over to where his father stood, Uncas looked intently on Colonel Munro's quarters, and could've sworn that Alice's silhouette could be seen vaguely through the thin curtains of a window.

But the vision was lost to him as for a second time, Uncas's father called for him. It was time he be obedient and submit to the request. As he did so, the pace of Uncas's stride slowed to quite a lethargic speed. A ladder was climbed to the rampart where his father stood. Before pulling his son aside, Chingachgook held Uncas's shoulder, looking into his eyes for several minutes.

Chingachgook was silent for awhile, staring off into the now quiet skies. The older Mohawk inhaled deeply, turning to his son and crossing his arms across his breast. "I see in your heart, my son-a great change has been made. You do not have to speak of it. . I see it in your eyes. This change is good, I think. But it is still young and raw, like a cut to the skin. You must be careful of what comes close to the wound, for some things will burn, while other things will heal the cut quickly. You must be sure of what you are putting on the wound, so that you will not end up with bigger pain that you started with. . ."

A warm breeze whispered past Uncas's cheek. Chingachgook looked deeply into his son's eyes before turning his back to him and descending the ladder to the ground. Uncas was left, shuddering in the night's chill. _Does he know? He must know. . .Why would he have spoken such words if he didn't? But how did he discover this? Did I look at her for too long? That must've been it. . .I need to be more careful, that's all. . ._

Somewhere off in the distance, a coyote cried, it's high-pitched voice echoing throughout the midnight skies. Uncas sat down at the edge of the rampart, his hands reverently folded, supporting his chin. Sleep, Uncas knew, would not come anytime soon. Blankly staring off into the distance, Uncas sighed heavily.

It would be a long night.


	15. Alice VIII

It was well past midnight, and all the chaos that had filled the day with unease lulled to dull conversation between the sutlers, nurses and soldiers. Colonel Munro had retired to his private quarters, and Cora was nowhere to be found. Alice was alone, a tub of steaming bathwater brought to her by a man of her father's employment laying before her, inviting and warm.

A small block of lard and tallow soap was placed beside the basin, heated and partially moldable from the warmth of the flames. Alice did nothing for awhile, hovering over the tub and following the dancing reflections atop the water with her eyes. A glance over her shoulder confirmed that the shades to the window were well drawn, and dropping all discretion and shyness, Alice began to remove her clothes.

Finding the task to be quite difficult, Alice painfully bent her arms to reach all of the buttons of her dress that ran from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine. It was awhile before the girl stood in nothing but her stockings, which were caked with mud and stank of the wilderness. Within minutes, those as well were removed and discarded. Pale and petite, Alice shuddered in her nakedness, her small breasts responding immediately to the sudden change in temperature. Gooseflesh rose on Alice's body as she daintily stepped into the bath. The hot water felt good -it had almost two weeks since Alice had last taken the time for a complete washing, and she was eager to cleanse herself of the dirty reminders of her adventures through the woods.

At first Alice did little more than splash water on her torso and arms, but as she humorously realized that the need to impress with ladylikeness was unnecessary , she plopped herself down into the bathwater, making a wave as she sat down that spilt over the side of the basin. Reaching for the bar of soap, Alice gasped as she saw how dirty her fingernails had gotten. _Those will need to be cared for as well_. . .

Wetting the soap first, Alice began to caress the bar into a rich lather. She stood, setting the soap on the edge of the tub, where within seconds it inevitably toppled over into the milky bathwater with a splash. Rubbing the soapsuds onto her stomach, Alice sighed and studied her breasts as she lathered them as well.

She was not well endowed, no - a humbled version of her voluptuous sister. Her bosom was small and pale. A pair of snow-covered hills interrupted by a single pink nipple at the crest of each. The areola circling each tit was like a rose-colored halo. Her nipples, pointed and yearning were stiffened with chill. Embarrassed, Alice began to gently rub each of her teats with her thumbs to warm and flatten them. This action had suddenly brought a painful and tormenting memory of her childhood. Alice stared off in a daydream as the unforgettable events once again presented themselves to her.

__

"My 'pa says girls 'aint got no use 'til their gone 'an married 'cept for foolin' 'round with. He 'dun say that as long as 'ye dunna' ruin any of 'em that 'ye can do what 'ye want. He said 'ye canna make 'em bleed, that all."

"Your father's a fool" Alice giggled, still innocent enough to refrain from blushing at the vulgar and degrading comment the boy had just made. Fagan McCoy -although the son of her father's stableman- was a handsome and agreeable young man, not much older than her thirteen years. Fifteen or sixteen seemed about right. "What does he mean anyway? You McCoys' don't make any sense at all."

Fagan rose an eyebrow and took a step towards Alice. They were alone, as they often were on their frequent adventures through the woods. On other days, the pair would search for treasure or taints, but as the two friends sat on logs in a clearing in the forest, other things danced within the older boy's imagination. "'Dunna 'yer 'ma ever tell you anything, Alice?" Fagan said disbelievingly of the girl's oblivious nature.

"My mother's dead. My father doesn't talk to me much except for some schooling and scolding me and Cora. What kind of things? "

Fagan laughed as his cheeks flushed. "'Yer 'pa never tells you what folks do when their married? He ne'er told you how babies get made n'all?"

"No. He doesn't talk about such things. "

"Well it's right 'bout time 'ye knew. 'Yer how old 'na, Alice -thirteen?"

"Yes"

"'Alright -'ye know what a cock is? A cunt? Tits? D'ya know what they are, Alice?"

"No. . ." Alice said quietly, feeling foolishly like a child. Tilting her head, Alice furrowed her brow "What are they, Fagan?"

"They're used for fockin' , dummie" Fagan said with a boyish giggle "Canna believe 'ye

dun ken this 'lready! Here, I'll show 'ye, since we're all alone. Since I'm teaching 'ye it 'aint bad, but 'jest in case dunna tell 'yer 'pa, 'ye promise? C'mon Alice, swear it. "

"I promise, Fagan. I swear." Alice nodded, her curiosity eager to be fulfilled.

"Good. Now ye'see boys have cocks . . like this- " Fagan said matter-of-factly as he began to undo his trousers. Alice blushed and quickly looked away as Fagan pulled them down over his hips, revealing blonde sprouts of curly hair barely obscuring the small penis that he had pulled out of his pants.

"Fagan!" Alice gasped. She knew that such things were meant to be kept private, but even so, she snuck a peek at her friend's member.

"'Na, Alice -it's alright. I'm teaching 'ye so 'ye ken what things are."

He was her elder. He knew more things that she did in her thirteen years. She trusted him. She looked.

"Here, girl -c'mere. . .'Ye dunna need t'be 'shamed."

Obeying, Alice stepped forward, trying hard not to gawk.

"Gimme 'yer hand" Fagan said quietly. She did. "'Na I show 'ye what to do"

Awkwardness rushed hotly to Alice's face as Fagan took her hand and placed it on his cock, curling her fingers around the shaft. "Dunna sqeeze too hard. . .'Jest like 'ye were starting a fire with sticks. 'Ye gotta use both hands, girl. C'mon, na -'tis alright."

Alice shyly brought her other hand to his shaft, and slowly encased his penis within her palms, doing as he said and rubbing them gently together.

Fagan shuddered and threw his head back with a whimper. Thinking that she had hurt him, Alice stepped back and bit her lip apologetically.

"-Sorry" Alice whispered.

"'Na, 'yer 'alright. 'Ye did good. 'Na 'ye wan'tae do something better?"

"Like what?"

"Just put 'yer mouth here and suck it like a baby would suck a bottle, 'ye ken?"

Initially disgusted at the idea, Alice refused, but after a persuasive convincing from Fagan, Alice fell to her knees, took the lingam with her hands and brought it to her mouth.

His penis was warm, smooth and small in circumference -no much wider than the width of a small plum. As her lips closed around the head, Alice brought her tongue to the tip of his member and sucked in hard. Fagan cried aloud and smiled, grabbing a hold of Alice's hair and urging her to go on. She kept on for several minutes, her cheeks sore and spent. When she slowed down, Fagan scolded her gently, encouraging her to keep 'learning' . She did.

When Fagan's body shook and his penis suddenly stiffened and rose within Alice's mouth, a stream of milky white liquid filled her cheeks. It was foul-tasting -like over salted butter. Alice gagged and spat out the stuff, salivating and vomiting onto the forest floor. "No more, Fagan. .Please. . "

Fagan mumbled sulkily as he wiped his cock clean of semen and stuffing it back into the trousers he then pulled up onto his waist. "'Ye alright, Alice? C'mon, 'na -there's still a few things 'ye need to ken"

"No, Fagan, don't make me -"

"Alice, girl! Dunna worry, 'ye dunna have to do that again if 'ye dunna want'tae. 'Na, lay down on 'yer back, I'll show 'ye what cunts are"

"Cunts?" Alice said quietly, tears stinging her eyes as she slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"Yea. . .Pussies. . .A slit . . .A snatch. . .A twat" Fagan replied, kneeling before Alice's feet "'Na bend 'yer legs up like this, Alice." He said, taking her ankles and pushing them back towards her buttocks.

"Na, dunna worry. I 'aint doin' nothing bad, Alice -'jest teachin 'ye" Fagan said sternly as he took the edge of her skirts and began to lift them over her knees.

With her undergarments exposed, Alice breathed in worriedly and turned a deep crimson as Fagan gently pulled them down over her knees. The corners of Fagan's mouth turned into a shy smile as he eyed the meeting of her legs, partially hidden by the shadows cast by her dress.

"'Ye canna rightly see, Alice. C'mon, letta take 'yer dress off"

"No! Fagan, I can't! It's not proper!"

"But 'ye want to learn, aye? It aint the same 'jest seein' 'ye neked' fer 'na reson' and teachin' ye"

Alice's dress came off. It fell to the ground where she later laid on it , her legs spread apart as Fagan instructed.

"'Na this is a girl's cunt" Fagan said as he took his index finger and stroked Alice's labia major, which was newly covered in coarse and curly hair. "This is what 'ye fock with" His middle finger along with his index now burrowed their way into the lips of her underdeveloped snatch. Alice bit her lip hard, closing her eyes, listening to her teacher.

"This is where 'ye bleed when 'ye put a cock in'tae 'ye" The boy said lowly as his hand wedged itself into Alice's pink, plush tunnel. "But that aint where it feels good, I dunna think" His thumb and index finger were brought up into the upper cleft of her vagina, and when they came upon her small clitoris, Alice shrieked at the sudden jolt of sensation rushing through her body. "That dunna feel good, Alice?" Fagan asked, taking his hand away

Once again, Fagan brought his hand to her pearly nerve endings, this time vigorously caressing her in a circular motion. Alice's back arched and she whimpered, her hands clutching at the loose dirt below her. Fagan was older, more experienced -Alice was not the first girl he had done this to. He knew what felt good, what could lead to orgasm. He knew how to make a girl scream and buck and kick her legs. Fagan bent forward, bringing his mouth to her vagina and replacing his hand with his tongue and teeth, gently sucking and pulling and biting until she inadvertently gave him a hard kick to his shoulder.

Fagan turned his attention to her developing breasts, her small nipples that would rise and harden at his touch. "Titties" he explained as he began to suckle like a babe. When he took his mouth away, dark, splotchy and bruise-like spots were left on her breasts.

"Na, listen, Alice -I ken I said that 'ye canna bleed 'till 'yer married, but it might 'hert then, so I'll do 'ye summat good and make 'ye bleed 'na so 'ye won't be 'hertin later"

Alice snapped her legs together and sat up, clinging to her knees and shaking her head.

"I should be going home, Fagan."

The boy said nothing, but began to undo his trousers, this time pulling them to his ankles. Fagan brought his hand to his penis and began caressing it lovingly, causing his member to once again stiffen and rise. He crawled over to her, grabbing a hold of her knees and forcing them apart.

Alice screamed and tried to swat him away, but he glared at her and snarled threats.

"'Ye ken I'm stronger than 'ye. I could break 'ye like a stick if I wanted 'tae."

Alice paid no heed. She screamed again, punching at him and kicking. Fagan backed away momentarily, fishing a hanky out of his trouser pocket. "'Ye little slut. 'Ye whore. 'Pa's right, 'ye aint good 'fer nothing but foolin with."

Fagan pounced upon her like a painter on it's prey. He pinned her down, forcing her mouth open and hastily stuffing his handkerchief between her teeth. Alice gagged, her screams were muffled and Fagan had an unfailing grip upon her wrists.

With his free hand, the boy unclenched Alice's legs, forcing them apart by squeezing his body in between them. Alice squirmed against him. He responded by hitting her hard against the head. She lay still in fear of her life. The tip of his cock found the opening of her vagina, lubricated with the past ecstasies. Alice bled heavily as he raped her -silently thrusting in and out the canal leading to her uterus. The deed was done. Alice was exhausted from the struggle, and Fagan dressed, spitting out curses and threats as he left her alone in the woods, bloody and scared.

She never did tell anyone about what Fagan McCoy had done to her, although she was certain Cora was suspicious of the dark love bites covering her breasts. Alice could not remember seeing Fagan after that day. _Run off, probably _Alice thought, tears stinging her eyes like needles. _Damn him. Let him rot in hell. He deserves it, that bastard, that pervert._

He had given Alice her first taste of sexual scenarios in a (what she thought to have been) an innocent "lesson" of the human anatomy and it's purposes. He had used her that day, not for her enlightening but for his hunger that had been awakened by his spouseless father, who often brought prostitutes into the house when Fagan was suspected asleep. The boy had been exposed to these private things long before his thirteenth birthday. He had heard the moaning, the screaming. . .He had heard the old wooden-framed bed rattle and shake. He was familiar with the sounds and smells of sex. His father had needed it on the lonely nights when his son could not satisfy the loneliness he often felt. Fagan needed it in his own ways as well. He had seen his father at work with the harlots, and the boy was not able to stand not feeling a woman between his legs for very long. So he picked Alice. Out of all the easier, poorer, older girls he knew, he picked Alice.

And so it was that her last orgasm had been almost five years ago. No one knew the things Alice had done .Poor, innocent and pure Alice. . . _No one will ever know_ Alice thought angrily as she continued to wash herself.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she once again thought of her violation. Adults cherish the innocence of small children and wish to preserve it for as long as possible. It had been that very oblivion that had cost Alice the gift that the anatomy allows one to give only once.

Oh! How she wished for it to have been Uncas who had made her climax that first time. . .If only it had been _him _that had made her bleed. She knew that he would not have forced her to do it. There wouldn't have been a need to try to force her to do anything if it had been him -she would've took him between her legs willingly.

Alice amused herself with such wishful thinking as she stepped out of the now-lukewarm bathwater and reached for the blanket covering the bed she would sleep on tonight. Wrapping herself into the quilt, Alice crawled onto the mattress, the corn shucks and horsehair filling it crunching beneath her weight.Her hair was wet and heavy, making a dark spot of wetness on the place where Alice lay her head.

Resting her head on the pillow, Alice closed her eyes and imagined Uncas laying beside her, stealing away her second virginity. She could almost feel the heat off of his body -his member buried deep inside of her, pulsating orgasmically as he caressed her, she running her fingers through his raven hair. She thought of wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing him as close to her as she was able to -taking him in deeper with every kiss she would give him.

It was thoughts like these that lulled Alice into a deep, fantasy-filled slumber. The next morning would come with disappointment and the realization that such intimacy could only be achieved in the late hours of the night. . .


	16. Uncas VIII

It had been a long night for Uncas. Sleep had managed to evade him, leaving the young man quite weary. In the hours that he spent laying still and silent during the night, Uncas let his mind feed and digest the words his father had spoken to him earlier.

"_I see in your heart, my son-a great change has been made. You do not have to speak of it. . I see it in your eyes. This change is good, I think. But it is still young and raw, like a cut to the skin. You must be careful of what comes close to the wound, for some things will burn, while other things will heal the cut quickly. You must be sure of what you are putting on the wound, so that you will not end up with bigger pain that you started with."_

Although Chingachgook seemed to leave this an open-ended statement with a meaning that could be translated in a myriad of different ways, Uncas applied it to the situation that had taken his heart captive for many a day now: Alice.

He simply adored her, that fair-haired angel that to him, seemed to be the epitome of perfection. He so longed for their lives to intertwine and often let this fantasy unravel within his lovesick imagination. In his mind he could picture the years of intimacy that he wished would pass with Alice. He could see them as they became one with marriage. He envisioned their wedding night when he would make love to her, tenderly, softly, with passion. He saw Alice with child. His child. He let a small smile turn on his lips as he thought of what his son or daughter might look like. _They would have her eyes_ Uncas thought, twirling a strand of his hair between his fingers _Those beautiful, beautiful eyes…_


End file.
